


We All Had Dreams Once

by WriterofGotham



Category: Batman - Fandom, Red Robin (Comics)
Genre: And a Hug, Drabble, Gen, Sad, Tim Needs Sleep, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-31
Updated: 2017-08-31
Packaged: 2018-12-22 05:56:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11961120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WriterofGotham/pseuds/WriterofGotham
Summary: Tim thinks about how crimelords replace crimelords, evil always seems to win.





	We All Had Dreams Once

Tim sighed as he chugged his third cup of coffee for that hour. The case wasn't any closer to be cracked and he hadn't slept, honestly slept in forty-eight hours. Normally, he would shrug it off and work to find the piece that would make all the evidence suddenly make sense. He more he thought about it the more he realized that he all had dreams once, but he doesn't sleep anyone.

He remembered being little and his dream to be Robin, heck just meet his idol. Now, he saw heroes fell and his perfect dream was to not lose for once. He constantly had to plan for everything and even then mistakes still happened.

People still died.

Tim ran his fingers though his raven hair as he continued to look at the pictures of the teenage drug mules that had met an unpleasant end. He needed to find the main supplier and get evidence. In a few weeks a new dealer would spring up and it would be the same thing again.

Tim yawned even as he reached for the mug of coffee again it wasn't even good anymore. Too bitter and lukewarm. He really just wanted to lay down and forget about how dark and cruel Gotham was. How tired he was all the time between WE, Red Robin, and a few online classes he never had a free moment.

This time he would tell Bruce that the needed a lighter case load. That he needed a vacation to somewhere peaceful and still had a little hope. Maybe even tell him that he if he wasn't so emotionally repressed he could say, "Good job" or "I'm proud of you." Being a vigilante was thankless and difficult at the best of times.

He got up from the chair and stumbled a little. He shook his head, he really needed sleep not just caffeine and a random snack. Tim undressed and showered half awake.

Tim decided to just go to bed he didn't want to think about it anymore. He didn't want to think about how his dreams shifted instead of saving everyone it was save as many as possible. He was so sick of it. Red Hood at least controlled it. He felt like all he did was clean up messes.

Tim shut off the lamp in his bedroom and set his alarm. Sleep came slowly to him as he thought about the case he was working on. He laughed bitterly at the though of him telling Bruce he needed a break.

"Yeah, that would go over great if I was Dick. He'd probably look at my as if I was stupid or crazy." Tim sighed as he spoke it out loud. He definitely needed a break. He would get that when all crime had been wiped out of Gotham. So never better make the nap count then. 

Sweet dreamless sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know what I was thinking when I wrote this. College is hard and assignments keep coming up and I never get ahead.  
> Maybe that's what it was.


End file.
